Juicy Revenge
by shinujigoku
Summary: Just as the name implies. One shot. Please read and review.
1. Juicy Revenge

* * *

A/N: This is just a spoof I did out of boredom. Not really fanfiction material but oh well.

* * *

JUICY REVENGE

ONE-SHOT

By shinujigoku

They advanced on him slowly. Very slowly.

It was dark and he saw the outline of several shapes heading towards him, stalking him like he was their prey. There was no moonlight that night on the court and not even the stars decided to show and ease his frightened heart. He gulped as he slowly felt the sweat trickle down his forehead and caress his top lip. He licked his lip tentatively, noting the saltiness of his sweat, and the taste even made him feel clammier. What were they going to do? Who were they?

Inui kept moving backwards, his breathing hitching in his throat when he finally felt the cold steel of the tennis court's fence brushing his fingertips. Knowing that he was cornered, he sunk to the ground and held his knees up to his chest to protect himself from any gangsters' punches. He shivered as he watched them gain ground a hungry, steely look in their eyes. Inui muttered a curse and he rocked himself in reassurance that once they had done what they came for he can return home. Providing that he was still alive.

After a few seconds of muttered self-reassurances, Inui felt the spidery hand of one of his pursuers grab his short hair and yank his head back. Inui gasped and looked daringly in his abuser's eyes and he soon realised that they were familiar. Then he knew whose they belonged to as the rest of his pursuers came under the soft glow of a nearby streetlight and into his peripheral vision. They were his fellow sportsmen from the elite club and they all smirked at him.

Inui sighed in relief and relaxed, however he was suddenly aware that they were holding a white liquid in their hands and he frowned at them in confusion. The boy who was holding his head back, Kaoru, hissed excitedly as Fiji, carrying the concoction knelt beside Inui, smiling mischievously. Inui began to sweat again as he eyed the liquid and his fellow sportsmen warily. Kaoru hissed again and he tightened his grip on Inui's head as Fiji yanked open Inui's jaw.

'It's time for your medicine Inui!' They all chorused.

Fiji slowly poured the liquid down his throat until it was all gone, then he and Kaoru jumped out of the way, watching expectantly, a hint of a smile on their lips.

Inui gagged and shuddered, running for the court's sideline bathroom to wash out the sickeningly sweet taste of…

Coconut Milk.

* * *

A/N: Reviews aid authors in seeing where they need to improve, so do this author the honour of your thoughts on this work. Crits and praises are welcome.

* * *


	2. Credits

– **CREDITS PAGE –**

Greetings to all my loyal readers!

This is my page dedicated to you for doing me the honour of reviewing my fanfic and/or adding me to your Alert/Fave Lists. I want to thank you all for your support and I hope you continue to be interested in my other stories as you were with this one.

So once again, thank you!

This page will be constantly updated each time someone reviews or adds me! So please come back again if you would like to see some form of recognition and thanks!

* * *

**:: REVIEWERS ::**

**Just Jill –** I'm glad you enjoyed the story! I really appreciate that you took the time to review and comment! Cheers!

**Sheik's Lonely –** Hehe, yes I suppose it was silly! And he did get what he deserved! I'm glad you liked the detail, since sometimes people can't stand it. So anyway, thanks for your review!

**Kameko Suigami –** Aww…thanks for thinking it was funny! Don't worry; I'm more than a little behind on Prince of Tennis too. I've only seen one disc of the series, and I have a fanatic for a friend that tells me the rest. Oh and wikipedia……

**tenshi tsuki – **Yeah I watch PoT. Ah thank for notifying me that there was a typo. I'll change it when I draft all my fics so far. Thanks for your review! I always appreciate it!

* * *

**:: ADDED ME TO BE 'ALERTED' OF UPDATES ::**

Kameko Suigami

* * *

I'd like to thank all the people who've read my story but didn't review or add me to anything. You were still nice enough to read my story. So, Cheers!

(Even though reviewing is a great gift to an author whether it is flames or praise!)

* * *


End file.
